The Butterflies Return
by xxzooyorkxx
Summary: It is Eclare's 1 year anniversary and Clare decides to give Eli the gift that she holds dearest to her. Long Songfic onexshot. Possible twoxshot. Rated M for a big reason. Please Review.


**The Butterflies Return**

by xozooyorkxo

**Disclaimer**- I do not own neither Degrassi nor the characters of Degrassi. I also do not own Your body is a wonderland by John Meyer. I do not own the book Forever by Judy Blume. No copy right infringement is intended.

**Summary**-It is Eclare's 1 year anniversary and Clare decides to give Eli the gift that she holds dearest to her. Long Songfic onexshot. Possible twoxshot. Rated M for a big reason.

**Authors Note**-So this is my 2nd fanfiction and I have never wrote an M rated story, so please be gentle. I do appreciate any kind of criticism and any help I can get to improve my writing. Please Review. My inspiration for this story is based on a scene from forever by Judy Blume. Ugh and Agh are moans.

We got this afternoon. 

You got this room for two.

One thing I've left to do

Discover me, Discover you

Room 412. I look over at Eli as we make our way to the elevator. Tonight is our 1 year anniversary . Tonight is the night that I break my vow to remain abstinent. My ring says that "True Love Waits" well I am in love with Eli and I am ready to give myself fully to him. As we enter the elevator Eli cups his hand over mine. I am so nervous. _Is he nervous? _The elevator door opens and we walk towards our room. I can feel sweat dripping down my forehead. I am fully ready for tonight, but I can't help feeling a little nervous. We stop in front of the room door and I wait as Eli pulls the card out to open the door. He looks so good tonight. He is wearing the black button up that I love so much and his gray skinny jeans. Eli opens the door and we walk in. The room is plain, but perfect. "I need to get ready" I whisper. _Why am I whispering?_ Eli nods his head at me and I walk to what I presume is the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom, I slip on the blue lingerie that Alli helped me pick out. It is modest...as far as lingerie goes. Baby blue shorts, and a matching blue lacey top. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. _Maybe I shouldn't have bought this? Everything is so small_. _Do I look weird?_ _Eli is going to see me in this! Should I wear a bra under my top? No, he is just going to take it off anyway._ I want tonight to be perfect.

One mile to every inch

Your skin like porcelain.

One pair of candy lips and

your bubblegum tongue.

I am ready. I shake my hair out of the bun I have it in and let it flow down. _I'm definitely ready._ I can feel butterflies dancing around in my stomach. The anticipation is killing me. I can hear Eli shuffling around outside the door and I laugh to myself. _This is Eli, I shouldn't be nervous_. I take a deep breath and open the door. The lights are dimmed and candles are lit everywhere. I see rose petals laid on the bed and on the floors. _Eli must have done this while I was changing. That is so sweet, this is beautiful_. I look at Eli so that I can tell him that I love what he did but I notice that his eyes are open really wide. _I'm wearing lingerie. _I can feel myself get red. "Clare you" his voice cracks a little "you're" I stop him with a small kiss. He doesn't need to finish what he is about to say, because I can see it all in his beautiful green eyes.

"Beautiful" he whispers in my ear. We begin to kiss again. He brushes his tongue against my lips, asking for permission. I part my lips and let our tongues move together. I can taste the peppermint that I chewed on earlier in his mouth. _Can he hear my hear beating?_ The kiss grows deeper, more passionate. I can feel his hands on my lower back guiding me to the bed. He gently places me down on the bed and brings his lips down to me. His hands trail up and down my legs.

And if you want love

well make it 

swim in a deep sea of blankets.

Take all your big plans 

and break 'em

This is bound to be awhile

"I love you Clare" Eli looks down at me. His beautiful green eyes are filled with passion. I know that my own eyes are lined in tears. "Clare what is wrong?" Eli asks worriedly "we don't have to do this, we can wait." He starts to move off of me but I pull him back down.

"No, Eli. I'm fine" I smile up at him "I am just so happy. I love you."

His hands stroke my cheek and he kisses my tears away. My heart is pounding so fast. _Is it possible for a hear to just run out of beats?_ He brings his lips down to mine and we begin to kiss. After a few minutes of kissing he starts to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly I get the urge to help him. I raise up and start to unbutton his shirt for him. His raises an eyebrow at me, then decides to make a trail down my neck with his kisses. _Can he feel my pulse?_ _Can he feel how much my heart is beating?_ I finish unbuttoning his shirt then he takes off the rest. I can feel my face turning more red every time he removes an article of clothing. I am staring at his beautiful body. _Wow he is beautiful. _

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Eli inches my shirt up above my belly button and he starts to kiss around it. My butterflies are flapping wildly. A moan escapes my lips. His kisses grace my stomach as he makes his way to my breast. I raise up a little so that he can take my shirt off easier. _He can see my breast._ He looks at me for a second before he starts to massage them. "agh!" I moan as I feel his lips on my breast. My breathing is getting heavier. Eli looks at me and I nod my approval. He strips my shorts off slowly. Now I am fully exposed and he is examining every inch of my body. My insecurities start to surface so I bite down on my lip. I can feel my face getting hotter. "every part of you is beautiful" he whispers in a husky tone. I raise up to kiss him. I explore every part of his body as he explores mine. _He has got some tight abs_. Our kisses quicken as our sexual tension reaches a boil. I push him over and climb on top of him. He looks shocked by my display. I grab his shaft and begin to move it up and down._ I hope that I am doing this right_. I can feel his veins underneath his skin and I can feel him pulsing. Eli begins to moan. _I guess I am doing this right._ I start to go faster and it feels as if his shaft is getting hotter. Eli's face is flushed pink and he looks to be in complete ecstasy. "agh!" he grunts loudly. Suddenly Eli stops me "Eli what is wrong?

Something about the way your hair falls on your face 

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case.

You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it. 

He answers by putting his hand behind my head and resting it on the pillowcase. He is on top of me again. My hair is everywhere. I look up at him and see that the hair framing his face is everywhere as well. His eyes are piercing into my own. The butterflies return yet again. "Clare are you sure?" he keeps his eyes on mine. I smile up at him "Eli, I'm ready"

Damn baby, you frustrate me.

I know you're mine, all mine, all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes

His hands move down below my waist. Our breathing is getting heavier. He begins to move his hands between my folds. I moan. He look up at me and smirks. He starts to massage my clit. "ugh." "ugh." "ugh." His fingers enter me and he starts to glide in and out of me. I moan again. I can feel my insides pulsing , the butterflies seem to have moved to where Eli now has his fingers. I can feel my wetness everywhere. Eli goes deeper into me. "Eli!" I pant. He goes faster.. _He needs to enter me now! _I'm ready.

You want love?

We'll make it.

Swim in a deep sea of blankets.

Take all your big plans and break 'em.

This is bound to be awhile

Eli stops and motions for me to hand him the condom on the lamp table. I raise up and grab the condom to hand to him. This is it. I watch curiously as he rolls on the condom. Sweat is beading down his forehead. He looks up at me after it is rolled on and I can tell he is ready to enter me. I lay back down as he positions himself back on top of me. He pushes his thigh between my legs. Anticipation washes over me as I feel his hard near my thigh. I can feel his hard jamming in near my fold now. "Clare" Eli asks awkwardly "ummm...can you raise your hips a bit?" I know that my face must have turned a deep shade of red. I look at him and see how worried he looks, suddenly I start to laugh. He looks down at me with a quizzical look, then he starts to laugh. We both know how serious this moment is, and how awkward we are being right now. _I love you Eli. _We stop laughing and I raise my hips up towards his lower body. "like this?" I whisper

"yes"

I press my body against his. He gives me one last look and I nod my approval. His hard passes my folds and I can feel him slowly entering me. Intense pain starts to shoot up my abdomen. Tears are streaming from my eyes. He stays inside of me for a bit then pushes back out. He looks down at me and then pushes back in. "Agh" I gasp. I somehow know that driplets of blood is coming out of me. I can feel heat rising towards my abdomen_. I feel like I have to pee._ He pants each time he thrusts in and out of me. The pain slowly starts to subside in me. The butterflies are back except this time they are everywhere. I yelp Eli's name in pleasure. I can't seem to stop saying his name. "Eli!" "Eli!" "Eli!" louder each time. He moans in pleasure. He starts to thrust into me faster. I now know the meaning of pain and pleasure at the same time. _This feels so good._ All bashfulness I felt earlier is gone. The way he moans sends chills down my spine. I reach up to him before I know what I am doing and bite his neck, the same way I imagine my characters in my stories do. "Ugh!" he moans. I raise my hips further towards him. He pushes further into me. "ugh" "ugh" ugh" we grunt in unison. Our breathing gets harder and I can feel the sweat underneath me on the sheets. We are both panting heavily as we are about to reach our climax. I can feel myself about to explode. My walls are pulsing heavily, the butterflies are ready to be released. "ugh" "ugh" "ugh" He explodes just after I do. Our faces are beaded with sweat and I know that we both look like a mess. He pushes out of me and lays next to me. As we lay in silence, trying to catch our breath, I twirl my purity ring around on my finger. _Should I give it to him now?_ I turn to look at him and see that he is already watching me. I take his hand in mine and slide my ring onto his pinkie finger. "Clare" he looks into my eyes. "everything about tonight is perfect, I love you" he brings my face to his and kisses the tip of my nose. A giggle escapes my lips and he smiles at me.

"I know Eli" I whisper "I love you too"

Your body is a wonderland 

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

I wake up to the sound of Eli snoring. _So he is a snorer?_ I giggle to myself. I see my purity ring on his finger. _It looks perfect on you._ I can still feel the ring on my finger. I look down at my own hand and that is when I notice it. A small gold band on the finger that once held my purity ring. He must have put it on me while I was sleeping. I take it off to examine it. An inscription inside reads "Love will Last." It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. So simple and elegant. I now have a new commitment. _I love this new commitment_. "I love you Eli" I whisper into Eli's ear. He snores a little louder. The butterflies in my stomach return.

**Authors Note**- Phew! I had fun writing this. Thanks to anyone who reads my story and if you don't mind could you please leave a review. I might write a second part to this story, retelling the events that happened between Eli and Clare only it will be in Eli's POV. I'm not sure if I should or not.


End file.
